


梦貘III

by Lonesome_t



Category: Newt/Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_t/pseuds/Lonesome_t





	梦貘III

他看到自己把忒修斯翻了个面儿压在墙上，把他后背的衣物都撩起来，自己半跪着，从光洁脖颈后的脊梁骨一直向下吻，把忒修斯的裤子拉下来了些，吻到尾椎上一点凸出的骨头，停了下来。  
纽特站起身来，把下巴搁在忒修斯肩上，低声道: “忒修斯…”  
他扛起忒修斯往屋内走，灯也没开，只有浴室的灯还亮着。  
忒修斯被直接摔进柔软的大床上。

忒修斯看着纽特骑在他腰上，压着他的大腿，脱掉外套，叼起衣摆，露出结实好看的腹肌，从头上把衣服都脱了个精光，再低下头，一只手撑在他耳畔，另一只手去解皮带的扣子。  
男人低垂着头，耳后略长而柔软的棕发刺着上衣领口，溢出一层薄汗，能看到他高挺的鼻梁，被昏暗的光线打出一半儿的阴影。

纽特把润滑液往手上倒了不少，因为照顾神奇动物而粗糙的指腹摸上忒修斯的背脊，往下滑，动作极为轻柔。

这是忒修斯。  
他放在心尖上，想共度一生一世，甚至生生世世的忒修斯。

本就比寻常男人更粗长一些的手指，每进一寸，忒修斯都从脊柱末端泛起一阵酥麻，脚背都弓着，修长的腿没什么力气，搭在纽特的腰间。  
纽特俊朗的轮廓已在夜色中模糊。  
纽特的动作让忒修斯红了眼睛，痛哼被纽特凑上来的吻吞进了嘴里。纽特的吻细碎而密集，似乎连他也要被拆吃入腹。  
“好了…不疼了…你动吧”  
忒修斯的身体被大幅度地折叠着，纽特压在上头，让他不能逃离，体内动作的巨物让他有种被灼伤的感觉。  
其实还是疼的，可是再这么甜甜蜜蜜地吻下去，就要把错觉当真了。  
唇舌相触，齿间亦是满满的酸楚滋味，越吻到深处越觉心酸，身体深刻地怀念着什么，心底却空虚得只能借由辗转的唇瓣和相缠的舌来求得片刻满足。  
巨大的性器裹挟着高热刺入体内，抽离半分，再进三分，疼痛仿佛可以把身体活活撕成几片。  
忒修斯咬得下唇血迹斑驳，痛楚却仍无法消减半分。牙关被撬开，又是吻，相贴的额头能感到纽特的热意，汗水交混在一起，分不清是谁的痛苦。舌头被他含着，身体被压得快喘不过气。  
哪怕那么多次，交合时的痛苦依旧还仿佛是第一次。  
激烈的性事里，忒修斯始终被动地承受着，他看着空气中某个虚无，身体已经近得不能再近，心却越发空虚得发疼。  
因为疼痛而略涣散的意识因为纽特一记狠劲重新聚拢，“哥哥，你走神了。”  
这一撞让忒修斯忍不住喘了出来，连带着之前忍在唇齿间的喘息，尽数从唇间偷溜了出来。  
这么一喘，声音刚好又炸开在纽特的耳边，他朗目中已然赤红，再也控制不住了。  
纽特把忒修斯的长腿捞起，对折着搭上肩头。  
扶着，亲着，狠狠顶入，动作霸道而缓慢。  
腹胀感和疼痛夹杂着难以言喻的快感将忒修斯瞬间淹没。


End file.
